


what in neptunes name was that noise

by sillyideas



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, M/M, gettin his number !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyideas/pseuds/sillyideas
Summary: The consequences of your new pet worm making a mess behind the most popular restaurant in town.





	what in neptunes name was that noise

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend in like 15 minutes x.x

__Your pet worm just wriggled out of his leash.

“Oh, barnacles! Come back here! Bad worm! Come back!” He darts behind a restaurant and you flinch at the clatter of trash cans being knocked down. What did he get into now?

You run after him. He’s disappeared into the pile of trash he spilled. You curse under your breath. While you're assessing the situation and trying to find the best course of action, the back door to the eatery creaks open, revealing… a tall, lanky octopus pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What in Neptune’s name was that _noise_?” he grumbles.

“I am so sorry, sir,” you say quickly, “my worm got off his leash and he's making a mess of the trash. I’m so sorry, he’s still being trained, I’ll clean this up, I swear.”

“No -- you don't have to clean it up. I’ll get my coworker to do it. He’d probably love the extra work on his plate, the little freak.” The last part is just a mutter as the guy turns around and heads back inside. You sit there staring at the door, before remembering your stupid worm.

“Here, boy,” you call. “Where’s a good wormy boy?” You hear shuffling in the mess of trash, but he hasn't come bounding out yet. You really do need to train him more.

You see movement in the corner of your eye, and turn to see the octopus from before, smugly standing behind a grinning sponge. “Look at this little sucker,” the octopus snarks to you. The sponge either doesn't notice or doesn't care.

The sponge darts over to you. “What seems to be the problem, sir, madam, or unspecified?” he asks, giving you a salute.

“Uhhh… my worm got into the trash.”

“Oh no, poor baby! I’ll get him out, just give me one sec.” You cringe a bit watching the little guy slipping into the pile of garbage, but he seems completely unfazed. The octopus gives you an awkward look, and you shoot it right back at him. What the hell…?

The sponge pops up from the top of the pile, and then he holds your worm up in his hands like that one shot from The Sea Lion King. Your eyes light up, and the sponge hops down and gives you back your pet, who you immediately leash.

“Thank you so much,” you breathe.

“All in a day’s work,” the sponge says, wiping sweat off his brow.

“Uh… SpongeBob? You still gotta clean up all that garbage,” says the octopus, who’s still standing in the doorframe.

“Oh, right! I’ll have that done in a jiff!” The yellow creature busies himself tossing bits of trash into cans, leaving you and the octopus and the awkward silence between you. And also your worm larva who won't stop licking you with a tongue that smells like rotten meat.

“Worm person, huh?” the octopus asks, a bit of a fond smile playing at his lips.

“Actually, I have two snails at home, this guy’s my first worm,” you manage to tell him between licks.

“That explains a lot,” the octopus says boredly. You give him a nervous chuckle.

“What about you? You have any pets?”

“No, but my neighbor makes me petsit his snail so much I might as well be its co-owner,” he huffs, nodding towards the garbage sponge.

“You two are neighbors?”

“Nextdoor.”

“That’s pretty crazy.”

“Oh, trust me. It is.”

Another odd chuckle from you. You like this guy’s sense of humor. And, of course, he’s a tall lanky guy with a detached attitude and a snarky streak, so…

“Done!” the sponge shouts. Sure enough, you'd have no idea this place was a wreck if you'd just walked in.

“Does this mean we can get back to work now?” the octopus asks.

“Yep!” his happy coworker replies, running back inside.

“Wait,” you say as the octopus turns around. “I know this is super sudden and kinda stupid, but, could I get your number?”

“Well, of course,” he says smoothly, scribbling something down with a pencil and paper you're sure he didn't have a second ago. “Anything for a fan.”

“A… fan?” you ask, but he's already stuck the paper in your hand and slipped back inside. You look at the white slip in your hand.

_squidward t_   
_555 986 989_


End file.
